Blue Eye Vampire
by LifeBios
Summary: Kiri isn't a normal vampire that was place in rank but a different one and match the strength of a pureblood. When he and Zero met the story changes completely and new route opens. The blue eye vampire was attracted to Zero and will do everything even if it's crazy to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly start to rise from East, the colour of black and orange start to mix together before it turns to bright yellow to colour the day. The moon slowly start to fade away and immortal take this as a sign to asleep. Humans start to wake up and stretch to get ready for an early day of school while some are just too lazy to get up.

It was another peaceful day at the academy but everything start to change when two unexpected visitors stand in front of the school.

"This school doesn't look as bad as I thought." The guy smirks as he look up at the huge gate before him.

"Kiri sama! Please stop running around!" His butler Tsubaki yells as he carry both their luggage on his back. His master luggage is triple than his which he find unnecessary to bring but his master want to be prepare in all situation.

"What? It's not everyday I go to school." Kiri smirks as his eyes sparkle due to the reflection of the light and for a moment his indigo pupil turn blue.

"Even so we have to be careful! You will be in trouble if someone find out your secret!" Tsubaki sweat drop when he sees his master smile. "We will be dead once the old bastards in vampire council found out about us."

"I will be careful." He sighs and take out his red contact lens before putting it on. "Being a normal vampire is damn hard and it's even harder to inherit different eyes colour as well." He says boredly before jumping over the fence easily.

"Kiri sama!" The butler quickly follows him.

* * *

><p>In the school Zero is dressing up in his normal black uniform before sighing to hear something break, he can tell that Yuki or his foster break something again while trying to prepare breakfast. No matter how many times he told them that he will be the one to cook but those two are too stubborn to listen.<p>

And their cooking . . .

He cares for them but they sometimes need to stop creating lots of mess.

"Zero! I'm hungry!"

Looks like they have fail to make breakfast again haven't they?

"You guys can't even cook an egg normally?"

"Well, I can but I accidentally pour something and a big fire appear." Yuki smiles nervously as Zero stare at the damage pan.

"Thank god I bought spares last week." Zero sighs as he throw all the burnt and broken stuff away and cook decent Japanese meal for the family.

Yuki and headmaster seem happy that they can eat normal food as they sit around the dining table. Zero knows well they won't listen or feel guilty if he scold them now for not obeying the rule to stay out from the kitchen he decide to stays silent and serve the food.

They eat together everyday and Yuki will be the one to start the conversation while Zero just listen as he chew and swallow his food. Sometimes the pure blood known as Kaname Kuran will join them since he and Yuki are close from a young age. He was the one who save her from being attack by a vampire and he is also known as her first love.

Zero doesn't mind if they decide to become a couple as long Kuran treat her well like she deserve since the girl is the reason he is still breathing until today. He tried to kill himself once when his parents were killed and got turned into a vampire. Due to the girl sweet and gentle words he decide to live on for her.

Yuki is his precious little sister and he shall stay by her side to repay for her kindness for giving him a reason to continue living.

"Today the night class will have a new student." The headmaster says with his mouth full.

"Really? Is it a girl or a boy?" Yuki asks excitedly.

"A boy and his servant will be joining in as well so I hope Zero can company him to see our school. Will that be alright?"

"No." He answers quickly. "I don't wish to stay too near to a vampire."

"But I can't let Yuki do it, she's a girl. Anything can happen when a girl and a guy are together alone." The headmaster pouts.

"Geez . . ." Zero frowns.

"Please Zero." Now Yuki is showing her puppy dog eyes as well and now he knows that he is screw. Not wanting the girl to be upset Zero accept it.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are the vampires? I can only see humans here." Kiri asks as he look around, due to his indigo eyes and purple colour hair attract many of the girls attention.<p>

"They're sleeping." Tsubaki answers. "Humans here attend day class while vampires attend night class. So we have to wait until sunset when the day class end and the vampires start to wake up."

"That sucks. How are vampire and human suppose to understand each other if they were separate? Whoever build this school haven't thought of that haven't he?" Kiri starts to walk and ignore the stare he receives. "I expect lots of things from this school but it start to disappoint me."

"Kiri sama, don't say it out loud. The humans here doesn't know about the existence of vampire."

"That's more worse. If they actually want peace between this two then humans should be aware of our existence." He complaints. "Anyway, where am I suppose to meet this prefect?"

"Near the fountain, shall I accompany you?"

"No need, just take my stuff to the dorm and wait for me."

"As you wish." He bows. "And please be careful on keeping your secret."

"Stop worrying too much, I have live for hundred years already and my secret is still safe." He says. "Bye now."

"Kiri sama." The servant says in disappointment. "Even though years has pass but I'm still worry about you."

By then Kiri has walked away toward the meeting place with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Zero actually feel slightly happy that he can skip classes in the early morning, when Yuki find out about this she feels a bit jealous.<p>

"Don't have too much fun without me." She says sadly before she enter her class.

Zero walk slowly toward the meeting place since he feels a bit annoy that a new vampire will show up. Usually when a new vampire shows up the vampire will despise him knowing his a hunter. Almost all vampire in the night class hates him since he is the only person that dare to go against Kaname orders.

"Let's get this over with." He says to himself.

As soon he arrives he sees a guy leaning against the concrete as he look up, the water from the fountain wet a part of his clothes but the vampire doesn't seem to mind about it. He looks so happy to be under the sunlight and watch the fluffy clouds pass by. Zero was stun to see the handsome vampire before him looking so much like a human. Even in this distant he couldn't smell any vampire scent at all.

Slowly the vampire turn his head around to look at him, his indigo colour eyes are so beautiful that Zero feels like he was captivate by it. He doesn't realize how close the vampire is until he feels a sudden contact.

"Are you awake now?" The vampire asks with a grin.

"Yes." He try to answer coldly as possible but his voice betray him.

"My name is Kiri Stephosan." He introduces himself. "You?"

"Kiryu Zero."

"Nice to meet you." Kiri take his hands and kiss his knuckles. "Our meeting feels like fate don't you think so?"

"Eh?"

"You look like you have fallen for me in the first time."

"No I wasn't!" He quickly denies.

"That's what all heroine says in the movie and I'm the main hero that will make you fall in love with me, right?"

Kiri pull Zero toward him and quickly wrap his arms around Zero body.

"This is the first time I ever fallen in love with an ex human and to make it better you almost reach the level E."

"How did you know?" Zero try to break free from the vampire arms but sadly his too strong and his bloody rose that was supposed to be in his back pocket is gone. What the hell is going on?

"Let go of me!"

"I can't, I have fallen in love with you. When I thought this school is fuck up but it turns out I was wrong when I lay my eyes on you."

It was then their lips connect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N= Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. I post this story for fun anyway.**

* * *

><p>Zero face is priceless as soon the kiss end, he looks shock and. . . is he blushing? Within a second he feels Zero fist on his body and flinch a bit. If he wasn't a vampire he would have scream in pain by now.<p>

"Let go of me you bloodsucking vampire!" Zero shouts.

Kiri can't help but feel amuse to see his crush despise vampire, he looks so cute when his angry. The stubbornness and hatred that shows in Zero eyes are so beautiful, he feels his body is reacting as Zero try to struggle in his arms. Who knows that love can be this amazing? He heard lots of stories from people about this emotion but never knew that he can feel the same way.

This feeling is amazing.

"Who knows that love at first sight exist?" The vampire smirks as he bring Zero closer to his chest.

"YOU!" Zero punch the vampire at his face and slight shock to see the bruise he made immediately heal at the spot. "What the?"

Since when did vampire healing ability can be that fast? Is he a pure blood or on a higher rank but that should be impossible, right? There is no such thing as a vampire that is more superior than a pure blood.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Kiri, you forget people name rather easily don't you?"

"You're not a normal vampire aren't you?" Zero asks back with a glare with earns him another bright smile from Kiri. He sees amuse with his behaviour which confuse him. What does this vampire want from him? The distant between them is very uncomfortable and as second pass he feels like killing the vampire in anger. Of all living things he hates it when vampire touches him.

It reminds him of his past when Shizuka bite him and turn him into a low rank vampire. Once a pure blood bite a human and drink its blood, the human will turn into a vampire but if the human doesn't drink the vampire blood who bites him then the human will turn into a Level E. The dangerous rank that can't control its blood lust anymore and turn into a monster.

"Your scent is so delicious Zero." Kiri sniff him. "You wouldn't mind if I take a bite right?"

"NO!"

He starts to punch and kick the vampire as hard as he can with fear and anger start to float within him. He doesn't want to experience the trauma again and forget the past but sadly if he can't. As long as that woman is still alive he needs to have his revenge and kill her.

"Zero." Kiri let the hunter goes and watch him step back with his fist tighter. "I'm just joking, I won't bite you without your permission."

"Why should I believe you? All vampires are the same, they're cruel and unforgivable monsters!"

"But aren't you a vampire as well?" He smirks.

"I'm not like you!"

"It's okay Zero, be angry as much as you want." Kiri has his hands up as a sign of defeat. "But you should start to be careful from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"The longer the time pass the harder it will get for you to hold your blood lust. You need to drink the pure blood soon and if you don't then I have no guarantee who your victims will be." He says calmly.

"I will never drink her blood!"

_'So the pure blood who bites him is a woman.'_

"I'm just worried for you." Kiri take a step forward while Zero take a step back. "When the time comes when you can't control yourself anymore just call my name. I will help you if you want."

"Enough with this. Give me my gun back."

"Sure."

The gun suddenly appear in his hand and he throws it toward Zero. The hunter easily catch it and walk away, his task to show the new student around the school has been forgotten and the vampire doesn't mind at all.

"He is a perfect mate."

He licks his lips as he watch the figure walking away from him and one day that person will no longer be able to separate himself away from him soon. He always get what he wants and this situation is the same as before.

"I will make you mine Zero."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" He sneeze and start to run when he feels a bad omen.<p>

Despite his laziness he decide to join in the class for his own safety knowing that Kiri isn't like the normal vampire he usually see. As soon he walks into the class without greeting the teachers, he sit at the back and stare boredly at the blackboard. Yuki can feel his uneasiness and look back at Zero.

She wants to ask why he is back so soon but since they're in class she has to wait for few more hours. When she sees Zero like that always mean that something bad is happening without her knowing it and she hates it when everyone especially Kaname keep important secret from her.

Zero is silence throughout the class as he keep thinking about the vampire he met earlier. There is something strange about him that makes Zero wonder. Why does the vampire doesn't have vampire scent just like others? Why did the vampire tell him that he feel in love with him at the first sight? Is it a lie? Is he trying to make a fool out of him and more importantly why does he feel so weak to be in the vampire embrace?

Slowly he wrap himself with his arms when his heart start to beat wildly when he remember the kiss. It was so hot and nice to feel the stranger lips are press against him and the feelings of someone else touches him is amazing. This is the first time he felt like this.

"Zero. Are you alright?" His teacher asks with concern.

"I'm fine." He answers shortly.

"Your face is red and you keep breathing heavily."

Zero slightly blushes as he look back down, if the others know what's in his mind then it wiĺl ruin his reputation as a cold prefect.

"Just continue to teach." He says and slam his head on the table and start cursing himself. If he ever find that vampire again then he swears to kill that guy and make him pay for touching him. Vampires are all disgusting and cruel creatures and that Kiri guy just happen to be one of them.

* * *

><p>After that meeting with Zero, Kiri walks toward the moon dorm after having a few conversation with the headmaster. As the rumor had said that the headmaster is a very cheerful guy and looks friendly but Kiri can tell that beneath that smile the headmaster is actually very cautious with him.<p>

"KIRI SAMA!"

Tsubaki is waiting outside the dorm with their luggage is still behind him. Kiri sighs to see his servant is waiting for him outside despite the fact that the weather is cold today.

"Why won't you wait inside?" Kiri asks.

"I was worried about you." His servant reply.

"Geez . . . Now I starting to think that you are way to worry about me."

He walks pass his servant and knock the door. Since morning is what vampires call as their night time everyone are asleep so he knock a bit louder this time. It take a while but at least a vampire is kind enough to get out from the bed to see who's out there.

"How may I help you?" The blond vampire asks with sleepiness in his tone but then he looks awake when he notice the two guests are vampires.

"My name is Kiri and this guy beside me is Tsubaki. We're the new students here." Kiri introduces themselves and walk in even though the blond haven't given them the permission yet.

"My name is Takuma Ichijo and I'm the vice president of the moon dorm." Takuma smiles and offer his hand as a handshake.

Kiri didn't accept it and walk away.

"Where's my room?" He asks.

Takuma continue to smile as he show his new classmate the way to his room even though he dislike the vampire attitude. The servant bow slightly at him and apologize on his master behalf before he follows Kiri from behind. Just by looking at their back already give Takuma strange feelings within him as if they are dangerous people that he must avoid in the future.

"I have to tell Kaname about this." He says before closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Kiri sama." Tsubaki calls his master name. "I advice you once again to hide your identity."<p>

"It doesn't matter how hard I try to hide my identity or not since secrets are not meant to be kept forever especially since I find that this 'secret' has been too bothersome." He chuckles as he lie down on the soft bed.

"What do you mean by that Kiri sama?"

"I found a perfect mate for me."

"Are you going to-!"

"Yes, I will make him as my bride and get him pregnant with my children so that once again my clan will rise." He starts to laugh while pressing his hand on his face before digging his nails inside his flesh. "Zero. I will make you mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. Late update due to weeks of exam . . . :)**

* * *

><p>"I believe that Stephson Kiri is very suspicious." Takuma report.<p>

"Why do you say that?" Kaname asks looking sharply at the vice president of the mood dorm.

"He avoid having any conversation with any vampires letting his butler to answer all the question they give. I also believe he didn't take the blood pills like we instruct him too so his attitude is very unlikable which displease everyone in the dorm. Even Aidou wants him out since Kiri ignore him all the time and give him cold looks." Takuma tell.

"I will speak to him later." Kaname sighs. "It's almost time for us to start our class, get everyone ready."

"As you wish." The blond bow slightly before he walks out to do as Kaname orders him too.

As soon Takuma vanish in his sight Kaname get up from his sit and turn around to face the huge window behind him. He looks outside to face a beautiful garden made for the night dorm but rarely anyone visit it because it was reserve for Kaname only. He touch the glass with his bare hand and look down to see the roses in the garden. The roses in the garden is different from any others since it hasn't bloom for decades now.

He promise himself that once it blooms he will bring Yuki there so she can witness the beauty and if she wish he will also let Zero come as well since he is also a part of the family due to the bond he has with Yuki. As he continue to stare outside the words Takuma told him repeat inside his mind making him feel suspicious toward the other pure blood.

"I wonder what the last bloodline of Stephson wants in this school." Kaname wonders.

* * *

><p>The evening comes in a blink of an eye, the girls and boys from the sun dorm already gather outside the gate just like any other days to see their idol. As always two prefect has to control them from creating any chaos so the students from the new dorm can head toward the school without any problems. Yuki try hard to control the crowds since she is too nice but when Zero appear the students suddenly become obedient and create a path between two lines.<p>

"If I see any of you step out from your line then there will be heavy consequences." Zero warns them.

"Thank you." Yuki feels grateful toward her foster-brother and gives him a thumb up.

Zero nod his head and rest his back against the wall while he waits for the gate to open.

"Hey Zero, how's the new transfer student like?" She asks.

"A pain in the ass." Zero answers.

"Is he cute?"

_'His handsome I guess.' _Zero thought. "He is ugly just like the other bloodsucking vampires." He answers.

Yuki pouts knowing Zero hate vampire so much and tilt her head to the side. She looks closer at Zero face to see something different but she can't tell what it is. Zero looks feminine somehow but still hot. Is it just her imagination? Her best friend once told her that when someone looks more attractive than usual is because that person is releasing lots of hormone. It usually happen when that person fell in love and turns to more sensitive and girly type. Yuki eyes starts to sparkle as she take a closer look at Zero face.

Could it be he has fallen in love?

With who?

How come she doesn't know anything about this?

"Yuki, your face is too close." He tells as he pushes her away.

"Zero, did something unusual happen to you lately?" She asks full of curiosity.

"I don't think so." He answers.

Before she asks anything else the gate is now wide open and the screaming of fangirls and guys can be heard very clear from any area, Zero frown and Yuki sighs when the students has gone wild again despite Zero warning. As usual Kaname step out first follow by the vice president and the other students from the Moon Dorm.

"Idol senpai!"

"Hey ladies." Aidou gives flying kiss making all the girls faint.

'Yo!" Kain greet them normally causing the voice to grow louder because of his coolness. Kaname and Takuma simply smile causing arrows of love to shoot at the girl's heart.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname greets her.

"Kaname senpai." She blushes when her savior greet her just like any normal day.

"Hello to you to Kiryu."

Zero look away but Kaname can tell that Zero is greeting him back in his own style.

Before Kaname can ask about Yuki day a certain pure blood suddenly run pass him and tackle Zero. Yuki and Kaname eye widen to see the scene before them and gone speechless when they see Zero start blushing.

"ZERO!" Kiri calls the prefect name. "I miss you!"

"Um . . ." Zero startles.

"Have you been lonely without me dear?"

"I-I . . ."

If the other humans isn't here Zero would have taken out his gun and shoot him.

"Is this the new transfer student?" Yuki asks.

"My name is Kiri Stephson." He introduces himself as he pull Zero to his side which cause Zero to be uncomfortable since people are watching. He try to pull his hand away but the pure blood is too strong. "I am the last in my bloodline just like Kuran san and you are?"

"Yuki Cross." She says with a wide smile.

"You're the headmaster daughter aren't you? Such a pleasant surprise."

He gives a kiss on Yuki hand before he face Kaname that doesn't seem please when someone else other than him is touching the girl.

"Don't worry Kuran san since the only person in my heart is only Zero."

"EH?" Yuki closes her mouth feeling excited when Kiri says that.

Aidou, Kain, Ruka and the others just stare in shock when they hear Kiri confession.

"I love him." Kiri says out loud before giving a kiss on Zero mouth.

Zero wonder why he lets Kiri embarrass him in the open but his body refuse to listen to him when he try to struggle free from the guy grips. Tsubaki chuckles to watch his master having fun from afar before a devilish look shown on his face to see his master plan is working.

"I . . ." Zero feels like he is in heat and didn't realize when he start playing with his fingers as he try to find the right word to say at this moment.

This is when Yuki almost cry, Kaname try not to asks what happen to the real Zero, Aidou blush, Kain heart start to beat, Ruka surprise Zero suddenly look so pretty and other skip a beat.

"Goodbye my dear, I have to go now since I can't be late for my first class." He kiss Zero one more time before he walks away.

"She wasn't kidding about the hormones." Yuki says as she rub Zero shoulder.

Kaname excuse himself and walk away quickly as he wonder about that scene just now.

* * *

><p>In the class they keep glancing at Kiri from time to time while Kiri ignore them like usual. Tsubaki sit beside him as he is reading the book he borrow earlier from Takuma to spend his free time nicely during the free period.<p>

"Kiri." Kaname walks toward their sit. "Can I have a few words with you?"

"I'm sorry but Kiri sama-" Before he can continue Kiri stop him by raising his hand. "Sure Kuran san." He says with a smile.

They both left the class together making all the night student curious and even Tsubaki feel like eavesdropping in their conversation but he can't unless Kiri order him to do so. This is when Takuma take a sit beside him and offer a friendly conversation and he immediately knows that Takuma intend to know more about him by making him talk without forcing. This will be good challenge.

"How long have you been Kiri servant?" Takuma asks.

"Ever since I was young and that should be when I was 5 years old."

"That's quite young."

"Indeed it is."

As they beginning to talk some more Tsubaki notice a certain boy is secretly watching them. If he s correct that boy name is Shiki, a very close friend to Takuma. When their eyes met he can tell there is something hidden within that beautiful eyes.

"Shiki has a very nice look doesn't he?" Tsubaki asks.

It was then Takuma flinch.

"Why do you say that?" Even though he says that with a smile but Tsubaki can tell from experience that this person has feelings toward the boy. "Who knows?" He replies.

Things are just getting more interesting.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to talk about Kuran san?" He asks as they finally stop in the deepest part of the forest.<p>

"I just want to know what you're doing here in this school. You agree before enrolling here that you will follow the rules but since you refuse to eat the blood tablets show that you have another intention. What is it?"

Kiri smirks to see Kuran eyes turning red.

"You don't have to be so careful around me, I'm only here to search for my mate."

"Your mate?"

"Yes."

Kiri smile widen as he lock his eyes with the other pure blood. "I have searched for him for almost a decade now and after those years of patience I finally get him in arm reach. I'm not planning to let him go again or let anyone get between us so as long you and other vampires doesn't get between our love then I will follow the rules like an obedient student."

"Him? Did you mean Zero?"

Is he saying that Zero is his mate? Why?

"Of course, Zero has always been my mate and I will never let anyone else have him. Even if it's you Kaname Kuran."


End file.
